The World End's with Spamano
by DanceRawrDemyx
Summary: What if the world does end on the 21st? Spain's scared. Romano wants to help. Will their love, beat the world? Crap summary. Good story. Read! PLEASE READ!


**In spirit of tomorrow, my friend and I came up with ideas for end of the world fics. Hers is UsUk, mine is Spamamo.**

**Enjoy, and just to say, idk if the world will end, it's just a fluffy fic.**

**The world better not end.. it's suppose to snow tomorrow! D:**

"Lovi! Oh Lovi where are you?" Spain went looking around for his "friend."

"What do you want Spanish bastard?" Romano said from the couch. He was munching on a tomato.

"Do you know what today is?" Spain said, his face full of fear.

"The day you realized I hate you?" Romano suggested. Spain shook his head.

"No no no! It's the 21st of December! We're suppose to die today! It's the end of the world."

"Where did you hear that?"

"France told me. And Gilbert swore it was true."

"They're lying. We're not going to die idiota."

"But what if we do?" Spain jumped onto the boy. "I can't lose you Lovi!" His face was masked with fear and sadness. Romano felt a little bad, and worried for him.

"Get the hell off me bastard!" he yelled. The normally happy Spanish man's eyes filled with tears. Romano blushed and sighed. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Antonio, the worlds not going to end. That's a bunch of bullshit." Romano said letting Spain cry on his shoulder.

"But L-lovi. I don't want to lose you if it does…"

"I'll stay with you…. I won't leave you…" Romano said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh thank you Lovi. I don't want to be away from you for a second!" Spain kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Ok ok. Now get off of me!" Romano pushed him off. Spain smiled and clinged to his arm. Romano rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going to go make pasta…" he said.

"I can help! I'll make the sauce!" Spain said.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." The two walked into the kitchen and started cooking. An hour later, they were sitting at the table eating pasta, Spain still hanging on Romano's arm.

"It's so yummy! We did a good job Lovi!" Spain said, muching on the pasta.

"Yea." He replied. It was starting to get dark out.

"Isn't it a little early for night?" Spain said, a worried tone in his voice.

"Well isn't today the shortest day of the year?" Romano said to calm him down.

"Oh yeah! You're right Lovi!" Spain smiled again. But Romano realized it was too early for night. Maybe they had been right… No way.

"Come on, let's go watch some tv…" Romano said and dragged Spain to the couch. Then he did something he never has done before. Romano sat on the couch and pulled Spain on top of him and wrapping his arms around him. Spain smiled and blushed. Romano turned on the TV. There was a news lady.

"There have already been reports of earthquakes in America and it's gone very dark in Eastern Countries." It was an American newscast. "Back to you Carl!"  
"Thank you Mary. Our story continues on how each country is effected today." Romano flipped the channel. Spain was shaking.

"Calm down Antonio… it's probably just a coincidence." Romano said to soothe the Spanish man.

"Lovino…" Spain turned and held onto the man.

"It's ok Spain! The world won't end!" He yelled. Suddenly the power went out. Spain screamed. Romano tightened his hold on him.

"We're going to die!" Spain yelled. SMACK!  
"You idiot! SHUT UP! We're not going to die…" Romano said, his voice cracking.

"Lovino..?" Spain said. The Italian was crying. "Lovino it's ok. I have some candles somewhere. I think in my room. Let's go." Spain got up, holding Lovino's hand and walked to his room.

"Here we are!" Spain felt around for a lighter and candles. He found one and lit it. The room had a slight glow, enough to see at least. Spain could see the tears running down Romano's face.

"Hey… don't cry." Spain said tilting Romano's head up. He sat down next to him. "It'll be ok."  
"Why aren't you freaking out? Aren't you scared?" Romano demanded.

"I'm not scared because you're here." Spain said. Romano blushed.

"S-shut up."

"No." Spain looked at Romano.

"You idiot. You were freaking out before!" Romano yelled.

"Lovino! Don't worry. Not even God, who frowns upon people like me, will separate us. My love is too strong that death will not hurt us." Spain said.

"W-what did you say?" Romano said, drying his tears.

"I love you Lovino!" Spain yelled. Romano's face went red, more tears running down his face.

"Y-you… BASTARD!" Romano slapped Spain. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL NOW TO TELL ME THIS? RIGHT BEFORE WE DI-" Spain leaned forward and shut Romano up. His lips were softer than Spain imagined. Their lips moved together.

"It was a mistake. I should've told you before…"  
"I love you too."

"im sor- wait what?" Spain said.

"I love you too idiot!" He yelled.

"Oh Lovino!" Spain hugged Romano, who kissed his cheek. Suddenly they heard a loud Boom.

"What was that?" Romano said, his voice shaking.

"The end…" Spain said. They looked out the window and saw a big black cloud racing towards them.

"I love you Antonio!" Romano yelled.

"I love you too Lovino." They shared one last kiss before the cloud hit them. The gas killing them instantly.

Romano woke up in a dark room.

"Antonio?"

"L-lovi?" Romano couldn't see but he recognized that voice anywhere. He moved forward and felt someone. The person screamed.

"Idiot! It's me!" Romano said. Spain turned around and hugged him.

"Oh Lovi my love! I told you death couldn't separate us!" Spain cried.

"Where are we?" Romano asked.

"We're in a place much different from hell. It's in old Spanish legend. (NOT TRUE) About a place where you are put alone forever and its dark. Making you go insane." Spain said. "But you're here so I'm ok with that."  
"We really are together forever." Romano said. They kissed and they're love literally lasted forever.

**What I manage to type in Geometry. :D  
I wanted to cry typing this. If we die tomorrow im going to cry and scream like Italy saying IM GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!  
Anyways. I have America and Iggy plushies with me at school today. So yaoi all day. **

**I love my followers, drop me a review.**

** ~DanceRawrDemyx**


End file.
